


Another Night

by methequins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methequins/pseuds/methequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You always hated dancing,” he says, but there’s a disconnect in his voice, like he doesn’t know how he knows this. “You never wanted to come.”</p>
<p>Steve laughs. It’s a gentle sound, and he guides Bucky into a twirl. “I didn’t hate it. I just never found the right partner.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night

It’s late when Steve finally decides to start cleaning up from dinner. It’s quiet in the apartment – it usually is these days. The most noise comes from the television playing softly in the other room and the clatter of dishes. The sink is filled with warm, soapy water, and Steve hums quietly to himself as he works.

The television turns off and Steve feels arms around his waist. He smiles and turns; as expected, there’s Bucky with a thoughtful frown on his lips.

“I know that song,” Bucky says.

“You should,” Steve says. “It was always your favorite.”

Steve slings his arms over Bucky’s shoulders and hums again. They start to sway in time. Then Steve sings, a wordless tune because he can’t remember the words anymore, and he leads Bucky around the kitchen in a clumsy, half-stumbling dance. Bucky’s brow furrows in confusion, but he follows Steve’s steps.

“You always hated dancing,” he says, but there’s a disconnect in his voice, like he doesn’t know how he knows this. “You never wanted to come.”

Steve laughs. It’s a gentle sound, and he guides Bucky into a twirl. “I didn’t hate it. I just never found the right partner.”

“I don’t think I’m any good at dancing anymore. I don’t know how.”

“You’re doing fine,” Steve assures him.

Steve’s arms are strong but gentle and Bucky feels safe in a way he thought he’d forgotten. He leans into Steve, and Steve is so warm and familiar in a world that is still so often cold and unknown to the man that’s been brainwashed to forget everything except to fight. This is such a far cry from throwing punches and wielding weapons and Bucky wants to hold onto this moment, to keep it and savor it among the few good memories he has left. It feels natural, then, to close the already-small distance and press his lips to Steve’s.

Steve falls still, afraid to move, and he has wanted this but never wanted to push Bucky and it’s carefully that he kisses back, like dealing with a skittish animal that might flee with one wrong move. The kiss is short-lived, and Bucky pulls away, surprised with himself.

“Sorry,” he says. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“Don’t,” Steve says quickly. “Never apologize for that.” He smiles and lifts a hand to cup Bucky’s cheek, fingers trailing over the rough stubble on his jaw.

Bucky is quiet, and then he nods. He rests his head on Steve’s shoulder and they sway together in the small kitchen of their small apartment, and Steve sings, and this time he remembers the words.


End file.
